


Rain Day

by LorraineMarker



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorraineMarker/pseuds/LorraineMarker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining too hard to work, so Felix Gaeta and Noel "Narcho" Allison find something else to occupy their morning. Given that Narcho was involved, it included raunchy sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Day

Rain pattered against the tent’s heavy waterproofed canvas. Noel lay silently listening to the irregular rain and the whisper of Felix’s breath. Water flowed under the wood floor they’d laid before raising the tents. Small rain-made rivers pulled dirt away from the support posts. He’d have to backfill around them when everything dried off enough to work. 

Felix rolled over from his side to back, mumbling a sleepy precursor to waking. It was odd, Noel had never been with anyone long enough to find out those sorts of secrets. The ones kept not due to silence, but just because some things you only learn by living together day on end. Felix mumbled as he crossed from sleeping to waking; wool made his skin itch; he liked salty snacks and sweet black coffee. 

“Hmm, what are you thinking about?” Felix asked, yawning a bit. He sat up as he yawned.

“You.” Noel elbowed himself up enough to see Felix’s face. “And me, and that I like this, us being together.” 

Felix smiled. “I like us, too.” He frowned at the alarm clock. “Too bad, we both need to work.”

Outside a child whooped, “Miss Laura said we’re having a rain day!” 

Noel gave Felix a leering smirk. “No we don’t; Miss Laura said it’s a ‘rain day’. So nobody goes to work today.”

Felix chuckled. “I don’t think it works that way.”

“Actually, it does. I told Cally and Sam not to bother coming in if the school closed down. I figured if it’s raining hard enough for Roslin to shut down for the day everybody else would, too. And gods knows that lazy bastard, Baltar will take any excuse to not work.” 

“President Baltar,” Felix corrected. Noel raised an eyebrow. “Protocol would make it ‘that lazy bastard, ‘President’ Baltar,’” Felix explained with mock stuffiness. He slumped down and continued morosely, “I don’t understand how anyone that smart can be so utterly lazy.” 

“Suiting him for highest level of leadership,” Noel joked referencing General Hammerstein-Equord’s quote on officer classification. Felix lay on the clever-diligent end of that same classification and would likely have ended up in General Staff or its civilian equivalent even if the end of the world hadn’t happened. 

Felix snorted, laughing. “I suppose I’ll give him intellectual clarity, I’m not so sure about composure.”

Impulsively, Noel swooped in to kiss him. He loved kissing Felix’s laughing mouth; adored the feel of a still fresh smile against his lips and taste of Felix’s joy on his tongue. For a second Felix acted startled. Noel almost pulled back, then Felix’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and he twisted pull Noel under him and took charge of the kiss. 

The kiss deepened into lingering mutual exploration. Felix rocked his hips over Noel’s burgeoning erection, not even a little subtle about what he wanted. A few seconds of frantic undressing left their sweat pants and t-shirts on the floor. Noel grabbed for the lube, knocking the water pitcher off the crate-nightstand to join their clothes on the floor. Felix made a grab for the pitcher, stopping at Noel’s joked, “You distract way too frakking easy.”

“I am not distractible.”

“I’m not the one getting ready to clean up the tent in the middle of sex,” Noel pointed out. He held up the lube. “We frakking or do plan to spend our rain day cleaning?” he teased. 

“I’m not that bad,” Felix said, pulling the lube out of Noel’s hand at the same time. He turned, ass facing Noel, using the lube and his fingers to open himself up. This was exactly the sort of display Noel loved. Felix, normally too reserved and easily embarrassed, didn’t do things like this often. 

Hands clenched in the sheets, Noel chanted silently, don’t touch, just watch. His eyes never left Felix’s body. Felix kept moaning and finally fell forward ass dripping lube as he braced himself on hands and knees. Noel cupped Felix buttocks in his hands, head leaning forward and his tongue darting out. Rimming was something else they didn’t do often. Right now it seemed exactly right to tease Felix with his tongue; let his whimpers fill the tent; feel the tremble of muscles barely able to keep him on all fours under Noel’s explorations. 

It was a good thing the rain had turned into a downpour sending everyone out and about fleeing for cover and drowning out Felix’s moans. 

His breaking point came with Felix’s and they moved at the same time, Felix rearing up and flipping Noel to his back as Noel guided Felix hips down to engulf his cock. They moved together, none of the teasing and encouragement of their more routine lovemaking. This morning they just frakked, hard and long. Felix’ hands braced on Noel’s shoulders for leverage. Noel’s fingers clenched into Felix’ hips guiding their rhythm. 

Felix came, so hard he yanked up and nearly off Noel’s cock as come splashed Noel’s belly and chest. Noel pulled him down flipping them over until Felix lay beneath him legs nearly doubled over while he plunged in as fast, hard, and deep as he could manage. Too quickly orgasm grabbed him, mid-plunge, too fast to pull out or warn Felix that he coming. 

They fell together still gasping. Noel a bit amazed at just how intense sex, even lazy rain day sex always ended up being with Felix. 

“You know, I’m not actually a clean-freak, but we are going to be very uncomfortable if we fall asleep and end up glued together by come,” Felix pointed out. 

Noel burst out laughing, reluctantly rolling off Felix to let him up. “You are so frakking…” 

“So frakking what?” Felix challenged.

“… so frakking perfect, absolutely perfect.”

“Glad you think so,” Felix said, already tidying up a bit. “You know given what we discovered about New Caprica’s weather pattern, I think we can expect a lot of rain days,” he added archly.


End file.
